How do I get you back?
by LukeAndLorelaiAllways
Summary: “We were doing so well. We were engaged. I loved you. :.: Total LL! Insted of going to Sookie's she went home to find somebody who wanted a little chat with her on why she lied but he got more then he bargained for
1. I saw you slip away

**AN: What if instead of going to Sookie after her confrontation she went straight home to find a surprise waiting for her…**

**probably two shot unless convinced otherwise**

**By the way did anybody else find it disturbing that Luke was buying groceries for his apartment when he was 'moving' in with Lorelai…yeah had to point that out it's sort of like ASP was pulling a Paul Revere on us. (If you get the reference you get pie!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After dropping her mother off all Lorelai wanted to do was go home. Getting back into her car she realized what she had just done, she had confessed everything to her mother. She gently set her head down on the wheel and softly cried. Emily watched from the window shaking her head; Lorelai must really love this man to put herself through this. Her eyes weren't that bad but she wanted to show her daughter that she finally accepted her relationship by buying her a house; plan failed.

After breaking down for the second time that day she whipped away the tears not looking in the mirror scared to see how crappy she looked. She looked down at her hands and saw black from the mascara and eyeliner that had run. Sighing she put the car in reverse and drove home. She killed the engine and sat there in the dark for a minute. She pulled her hair back and looked at her Cds. Jimmy Buffet; Luke's favorite. That just caused more tears. She harshly slapped away the tears and opened the door getting out.

She opened the door to her home, not bothering to open the lights she set her purse down and sighed her own words echoing in her mind: 'It's never going to happen.'

She whimpered at the memory and went into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine. She had to turn on the light for that and when she did she gasped. "Luke." She said softly trying to hind any remnants of her crying.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said coldly making coffee; she was in no mood to talk to him.

"Lorelai." He said getting up, he lightly touched her shoulder and she winced at the contact. He hadn't touched her in weeks and the sudden contact made her want to break down and cry. She pulled away and added water to the machine. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Just leave me alone." Lorelai said forcefully. "Just ignore me; you haven't had trouble doing that for the past few weeks."

"Ignore you?" He asked taking a step back genuinely surprised. "Ignore you." He repeated the words sounding foreign to his own ears.

"Just go back to the diner." She said shrugging him off. "Or April." She said softly, so softly he wasn't sure he heard right.

"Lorelai I don't understand." He said.

"Neither do I." She said truthfully. "We were doing so well. We were engaged I loved you." She said looking down at her trembling hands.

"Doing well? Were? Loved?" He asked stepping towards her again. He was scared about all the past tense.

She steadied her hands had slowly slipped off her engagement ring. She turned around and Luke could see how upset she was. Silent tears slid down her face and her lips were quivering. She tried to open his palm but it wouldn't budge.

"We can fix this." He said.

"No Luke, it's beyond fixable." She said setting the ring down. "We're beyond fixable. I waited too long." She said looking down.

"No." He said not letting her words affect him. "No, no, no." He repeated backing away from her. "I won't let you do this. You did this with Max." He said trying to convince himself.

"No." She said shaking her head. "The difference is I love you; a lot." She said almost not able to go on. "But you…you're committed to April and Anna."

"No. You. I love you."

"You tried." She said trying to be understanding. "I understand you tried. You tried hard."

"I saw it." He said suddenly. "I saw you…I saw you slip away." He said trying to understand what was happening. "The look in your eyes. I saw it. You weren't ok with it."

"That's a bit hypocritical." She said whipping away the few tears that were left. "I was fine with April." She said. The name alone made her break down and cry. He took the two steps towards her and took her in a hug. She tried to get out. "No." She said. "No, we can't." She said struggling to get out of his grasp.

He backed away taking her with him. He sat down and took her with him, sitting her on his lap. "Talk." He demanded rubbing her back softly.

She gave up and lay limp in his lap. "It hurts." She said softly, he had to strain his ears to listen, "I wanted to meet her so badly and you just shut me out. You created another life without me. I understood you needed time." She said looking into his eyes. "I really did. So I gave you time and then I pushed. Again. Nothing good ever happens when I push." She said laughing bitterly. "You still said no and then you called me begging to come over and help you and I felt like you were letting me see a side of the life you hid from me." She said looking down at her naked left finger. "She was sweet and I guess she liked me but then Anna said all this stuff about how I can't go near her and how engaged isn't the same thing as marriage and I realized she was right. We're living a lie."

"No." He said. "We're not. I love you." He said still rubbing her back.

"It hurts." She said looking up at him. "This hurts." She said motioning to them.

"It doesn't have to, just talk to me."

"You used to be able to tell any of my moods without a single word." She said remembering how happy they used to be. "Any mood." She repeated softly. "You were the man who built me a chuppa when I was getting married to another man."

"I saw it." He admitted biting his bottom lip. "I ignored it, but trust me to never do it again."

"I have to trust you; you're my rock." She admitting digging her head into his shoulder. "No matter what you do I trust you, and that hurts."

"I'll talk to Anna, I'll do anything." He said almost begging.

"I have to go." She said getting up.

"Please just think about what I said."

"Keep the ring. I have to go." She said running out the back door.

**AN: Yes I know short chapter but the next one is total LL fluff. **


	2. Come back

"Keep the ring. I have to go." She said running out the back door.

He knew that if he let her go she would run to the closest Holiday Inn, get a room, and sulk until he forgot about them. He sighed and got up; he walked over to the door and stopped it in mid swing. "Lorelai." He called out tentatively. "I won't let you go." He said running up to her with much more confidence. He grabbed her arm not letting her run away.

"You have to." Lorelai said little tears forming pools in the corner of her eyes. She cried way too much today she couldn't cry again. "Don't you understand?" She asked falling to the ground.

He pulled her up by the elbows and laced his fingers in hers. "We can do this."

"I know." She said looking down at their hands. "I know." She repeated looking up at him.

He slowly dipped his head so he was an inch away. "I love you." He said looking into her eyes, he could see all the emotions running through her and she felt vulnerable.

"I know." She said leaning towards him; savoring the feeling of being so close to him. "It's just…" She trailed off and pressed her lips onto his loving the feeling of kissing him. She hadn't kissed him in what seemed like forever and it felt more like a 'first kiss' then a make up kiss even though she wasn't completely sure she forgave him. She pulled back shortly and looked into his eyes all she could see was love and admiration. "I love you too." She said wrapping her around his neck letting the cool night air take her in.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair. "I missed you." He said slightly rubbing her back.

"I missed you too." She admitting clinging onto him tighter, afraid she would lose him.

"Why did you lie?" He asked referring to the staff meeting and everything else she had lied about.

"Why did you lie?" She asked challenging him.

"You just got Rory back and you were so excited about the wedding and you looked gorgeous in the dress." He said easily; like he had been thinking about it for some time.

"It seemed like you were spending more time with April and…Anna." She said quietly. "Then with me." She finished.

"I never meant for that to happen." He said truthfully.

"Why haven't you moved in yet?" She asked looking up at him.

He sighed and looked down at her. "I have no idea." He said once again being truthful.

"Move in with me?" She asked. She figured if they took the first step to repairing their relationship it would eventually be like it used to be.

"Anything to get you back." He whispered into her hair. "Anything." He repeated to make it clear.

"Move in with me." She said looking up at him.

"Ok." He said running his fingers through her hair. "When?"

"Now." She said looking up at him smiling for the first time in months.

"Ok." He agreed and they walked to the diner to get the remains of his stuff hand in hand.

"We're really going to do this." She said putting one of his bags in the back of his truck.

"We are." He said putting and arm around her shoulder.

"Good." She said wiggling out of his grasp; getting into the car.

"Slow down we'll get the stuff there." He said laughing getting into the driver seat.

"It's exciting." She said shrugging.

"It is." He agreed putting the keys into the ignition.

Lorelai sighed and looked at him. "You're not ready to get married are you?" She asked looking at him.

"For you I'll always be ready." He said handing her the ring that she took off.

She sighed again and looked at him her eyes full of sorrow. She took the ring and put it on her necklace, Luke didn't ask questions and she didn't say anything.

Once putting the remains of his clothes in her house he looked at her and smiled, unclasping her necklace and taking the ring off. Getting down on one knee he looked up at her. "Marry me. Today, tomorrow, in a week, in a month; please marry me." He said looking up at her.

Silently Lorelai looked down at him and nodded smiling whipping her nose.

"For real this time." Luke said getting up giving her a small kiss.

"For real." She said falling onto the bed; taking him with her.

**AN: Got to admit not my favorite or best chapter/story but oh well I needed a quick LL high.**

**By the way the Paul Revere reference was when he painted the news paper printing of the Boston Massacre he put all these little signs that indicated that it was all the British's fault. If you get it yippee and if you don't then go read a book or something.**

**I think I'll end it here but even though it's the last chapter you can still review!**


End file.
